parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowy Owl
Perhaps one of the most instantly recognisable of all owls, the snowy owl (Bubo scandiaca) is characterised by its distinctive white plumage, which gives it good camouflage against the snow. Whilst the male snowy owl is almost entirely white, sometimes with some sparse dark spots or barring, the larger female is variably marked with dark bars, while the juvenile resembles the female, but is generally more heavily barred. A large and powerful owl, the snowy owl has rudimentary ear-tufts, although these are not normally visible, and relatively small eyes, which are bright golden-yellow in colour, edged with black eyelids. The legs and toes are thickly feathered, and the short, dark beak is nearly concealed by the long facial feathers. The snowy owl is believed to be closely related to the eagle-owls, and, like eagle-owls, does not have a prominent facial disc, the flat or concave arrangement of feathers on the face, characteristic of most owls. The calls of this species include a deep, booming kroo-kroo or hoo-hoo, as well as a rapid, repeated cackling''ka'' or ke, and the female may also produce a loud, intense whistling or mewing note. Often pairing for life, the male snowy owl performs an aerial display for the female during courtship, sometimes carrying a lemming too. Snowy owls will aggressively defend their nest from predators, and have even been known to drive wolves away. Although it generally feeds on small mammals, the snowy owl is also capable of taking prey as large as geese. Roles *It played the Owl from Sleeping Beauty (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Hedwig from Richard Tyler and the Sorcerer's Stone *It played White Mystic Ranger in Animal Rangers Mystic Force Gallery Owl, snowy.jpg Female-snowy-owl-flying-low-over-the-ground.jpg Owl, Snowy (Secret of the Wings).jpg Snowy_Owl (Wild Kratts).png Snowyowl (ZTABC).png TTTE Snowy Owl.png GaoBaM Owl.jpg IMG 1336.PNG Screenshot 20180202-153609.png|Adventure to fitness Snowy owl reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg Star_meets_Snowy_Owl.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) F799F1BE-58B7-4D02-8891-B7A59FF81A3F.jpeg AE21B536-9071-4CB4-83AE-738A8BBE9F15.jpeg D83C613D-2F01-4C1C-B5F3-10DEF002D08F.jpeg 166F1649-BA6A-4DA9-ABAC-2ED462C20611.jpeg E553B80C-8143-4F12-9066-6F0B0413ED23.jpeg AE3C9F9F-3C95-4FB8-877A-DE111CE4CA64.jpeg C6328E2A-E4D1-4C05-AAE2-430398F4582A.jpeg 89EAC256-EBE8-4242-9DAD-8A29FF865D45.jpeg 4652FCA7-0574-4409-8BD5-FC778685B44F.jpeg 3D998737-D39E-4CE5-BDED-48DDE744FC9D.jpeg 74B893FB-860D-4838-9202-0974918D3468.jpeg B59AE005-936E-4E3B-BBDB-F087C2CE60CE.jpeg B7930E81-C8D4-41F7-A1ED-42D1070BA016.jpeg 9C22CEB2-5E1F-4D69-83FA-D7C945A4EAC3.jpeg E42AF4DB-9BF8-4477-B52A-30ACED63A25B.jpeg DB28A144-DABC-4459-9F2F-5CC944C8DF71.jpeg 172C7011-5257-4531-AFB9-98E86A488076.jpeg AF002CE8-81B2-4B27-AE7A-B35303A80D17.jpeg BC63E20E-A833-4C1C-945B-274327A71B63.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg See Also * Great Horned Owl * Long-Eared Owl * Short-Eared Owl * Eastern Screech Owl * Western Screech Owl * Great Grey Owl * Spotted Owl * Burrowing Owl * Elf Owl Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Owls Category:Birds of Prey Category:Harry Potter Charaters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:White Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Dublin Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Utica Zoo Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Camouflage (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals